


The Right Mare

by DALEKATOR (theUniverseisaHologram)



Series: The Right Mare [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alicorn Ocs, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kissing, Lesbians, Magic, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Time Travel, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theUniverseisaHologram/pseuds/DALEKATOR
Summary: A Twilight x Rarity fanfic. Sorry if it's a little weird. None if these pictures belong to me, and MLP belongs to Hasbro. I only own my fanfiction and the two alicorns I made up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own MLP; that belongs to Hasbro. I only own the alicorn OCs and my storyline. I hope you enjoy!  
> On a sidenote: This is one of those stories I wrote a year ago, so my writing's a little different now. Another thing: Nobody stole this or anything if you find it on DeviantArt, Quotev, and Wattpad.

Twilight Sparkle was out walking with Rarity, discussing books. Suddenly, a young alicorn mare ran out of the bushes on one side of the path. She had a white coat not unlike Rarity's. Her mane was purple, indigo, and a color of blue a few shades lighter than navy. Her eyes were purple, like Twilight's.

Right behind her was another alicorn mare who looked a little younger than the first. Her coat was a shade of lavender that looked to be the same as Twilight's own coat. Her wingtips alternated white and purple. Her mane was a purplish-indigo with the occasional white streak. Her eyes were the same color as the first mare's.

"Oh, Twilight, Rarity, I'm so glad we found you," said the first mare. "It was crazy-"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked Twilight, confused.

"Uh, yeah," said the second mare. "We're your daughters, Twilight Snow and Starry Pearl?"

"Hold on a minute - daughters?! I don't have any daughters - who's your father?" spluttered Twilight, confused.

"We don't have a father, remember? Rarity's our second parent," said the lavender one, presumably Starry Pearl, pointing at the latter.

"Wh-WHAT?!" said Rarity, stumbling back. "I don't - I'd never - What are you implying?!"

"Ohhhhh," said the white mare, who must've been Twilight Snow. "Starry, we must've traveled back in time!"

"That would make sense," said Starry. "Sorry, gotta go!"

The two mares launched themselves into the air.

"What was that?!" said Rarity, breathing hard.

"I have no idea," said Twilight, just as befuddled as the former.

Neither mare spoke again for a while. Finally, Rarity whispered,

"Is that biologically possible?"

"I believe so," said Twilight. "There's probably a spell for it somewhere."

"But... do you think we would do it?" For this, Twilight didn't have an answer. They finished their walk in silence.


	2. Chapter Two

When Twilight reached her library, after dropping Rarity off at Carousel Boutique, she noticed that Twilight Snow and Starry Pearl were waiting outside her library.  
"Oh, you're the librarian?" asked Starry in surprise.  
"Yes," said Twilight, equally surprised to see them there. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
"We'd like to read some books on time-travel, please," said Starry. Twilight unlocked the door of her library, and entered.  
Once the other two alicorn mares had entered, Twilight quickly closed and locked the door behind them.  
"Okay, look," said Twilight. "Who are you two?"  
"Well..." began TwiSnow (as I, the narrator, shall call her for the time being). "We technically-"  
"Two time travelers-" continued Starry.  
"From the future-"  
"Who just happen to be-"  
"Yours and Rarity's daughters-"  
"From when you accidentally turned her into a colt-"  
"And we're stuck here for the time being," finished Starry.  
"We may have to stay in your library, " said TwiSnow. "Maybe you can say we're your cousins or something."  
"Now wait just a minute -" Twilight spluttered, "when did I turn her into a colt?"  
"You probably don't want to know. Also, we can't tell you much because of spoilers," said TwiSnow.  
"Well... I suppose you could stay here - but Twilight Snow, I'm going to call you Sunset Snow around my friends because if we were both called Twilight, I think my friends would get confused," consented Twilight reluctantly. "And we might have to explain to Rarity who you two are."  
"Oh, right," said Starry.  
There came a knock on the door. Twilight quickly unlocked the door, and Spike entered.  
"Hey, Twilight, who's this?" he asked.  
"Oh, Spike, I've had an unexpected visit from two of my cousins," said Twilight. "Sunset Snow and Starry Pearl. Spike, can you tell Rarity to meet me here for something?"  
"Sure," said Spike, leaving again.

 

Within fifteen minutes, Rarity arrived, with Spike in tow.  
"Um, Spike, why don't you go and get a snack?" asked Twilight quickly, grabbing a pouch of bits and thrusting them at Spike.  
"Okay, Twilight, you're being really suspicious," said the little dragon, crossing his arms and refusing to take the pouch. "I've never heard you mention these so-called 'cousins,' and it's obvious that you're making excuses to get me out of the library. Also, you rarely lock the front door."  
"Spike, I promise that I'll tell you someday," Twilight promised. "But please leave, for now." He sighed, but turned and left.

"Twilight," said Rarity uncertainly. "You needed me?"  
"Yes," said Twilight. "These fillies say that they are from the future, and that they are our children, from when I apparently turned you into a colt by accident."  
"You did WHAT?!" Rarity looked outraged.  
"Okay, forget I said it then," said Twilight.  
"But - why do I need to know this?" asked Rarity.  
"They're technically your daughters too," said Twilight. "Also, they'll be posing as my cousins. Twilight Snow will be called Sunset Snow."

At Rarity's boutique, Twilight and Rarity were speaking privately.  
"Rarity, if we know we are happy together, why wait? I know you are a wonderful pony and a beautiful mare," said Twilight. Rarity still seemed hesitant. "We're great friends, and I think we could be something more, if we wished."  
"Well..." Rarity said. "I guess..."  
"Let's try it for a month or two, and if you change your mind, we can break up," decided TwIlight.  
The white unicorn nodded, and Twilight leaned in closer...  
The two mares kissed silently, and Rarity was surprised at how good it felt. In her mind, she decided that, at least for now, Twilight Sparkle was the best thing that had happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I hadn't uploaded the third chapter on here.

♥Several Months Later♥  
Twilight took a deep breath. She was nervous for the wedding. She would have made all the arrangements herself, but when Pinkie had heard, she decided to do it herself; with a little help from Rarity, to ensure that it was satisfactory. Rarity had designed her own dress, as well as Twilight's. She had been working nonstop for the wedding, and Twilight was extremely grateful for it.  
Twilight's dress was orange, in a type of fabric that felt comfortable.The dress was reminiscent of the one Twilight had worn to the first Gala with her five friends. It had silver stars patterned along it every so often, and a (fancier) silver star in front of her ear. She had silver shoes, too.  
Twilight had not yet seen Rarity's own dress yet, for Rarity wanted it to be a surprise, so the first time Twilight would see it would be the wedding. Twilight would be taking the place of the groom, and Spike was her best stallion. Rarity's maid of honor was Fluttershy, for the quiet pegasus had been very supportive, and with her knowing a bit about sewing, she was able to give Rarity several helpful suggestions about the wedding dresses. The other three mares were the bridesmaids.  
Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were to be the flower fillies. Sweetie Belle would carry her sister's dress train in her green magic.

Applejack waited with Twilight, while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy waited with Rarity. Pinkie was inviting guests in with Discord, and would come to tell them when it was time.  
Applejack noticed Twilight's anxiety, and put a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Ah'm sure it's gonna be a beautiful weddin'," she said. Twilight looked into her eyes, and was comforted somewhat.  
"It's time," came Pinkie's high-pitched voice through the door. With another deep breath, Twilight exited the room and onto the stage.  
Spike stood next to where Twilight would be, arms crossed behind his back. Twilight trotted up beside him. When she looked down at her dragon friend, Spike gave her a thumbs-up. Princess Celestia was standing just behind them; for she would be the one marrying them. Then the doors at the opposite end of the hall opened.  
Apple Bloom and Scootaloo bounced in, carrying the flower baskets. But Twilight was completely unprepared for what came next.  
Rarity's dress was made of many layers of pale pink and peach silk. Her mane was braided up in a sort of crown, with a hot pink rose tucked in front of her right ear. Sweetie Belle carried her sister's dress train in her green magic, looking every bit as much like a princess as her older sister did. She, too, was dressed in pink silk, only less fancy then Rarity's.  
Twilight breathed in a sharp gasp, then steadied herself. She could do no more than watch as her beautiful bride-to-be walked down the aisle.

Rarity trotted up the steps, whereas Sweetie Belle stopped just in front of the platform. She came to stand in front of Twilight, who couldn't take her eyes off her.  
"Do you take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Celestia, looking at her student.  
"Yes," said Twilight.  
"Do you take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Celestia then addressed Rarity.  
"Yes," said Rarity imperiously, adding an of course in her mind.  
"Then you may kiss the bride," said Celestia. Rarity practically threw herself upon Twilight, and they kissed.

Everypony had to admit that this pair was destined for each other. They also kissed so perfectly. Even those watching who barely knew either mare admitted that it seemed meant to be.

 

THE END


End file.
